


The Art of Fire

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, alcohol use, eren is a fine arts student, levi is a psych student, slow burn maybe, tags will be added as they happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: Eren Jaeger is so close to graduation that he can nearly taste it. His final semester of undergrad seems like it will be nothing more than a breeze, but everything changes when he realizes that he definitely, absolutely, without a doubt, slept with the grad student teaching his music psych class.





	The Art of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> It's happening again! I have too many ideas. It's a good issue to have, I guess. If you're reading any of my other ongoing fics (LTLTC, IB, 22), I will update them! They all have updates in the works. But I wanted to at least start this one. It's a fun idea and I have no idea where it'll go.
> 
> This first chapter is pretty short because it's a prologue. Hopefully you like it!

The club was loud and alive with the thrum of the bass shaking the building. It was overly crowded with college students trying to have one last good night before the spring semester began. Flashing lights of various colors shown down on the crowd, and many of the students dancing couldn’t move to the beat because of the tight fit and amount of alcohol they had already drank. It was too hot and Levi hated the sweat he could feel rolling down his neck, but his slim, grey eyes were set on the boy with chestnut hair sitting beside him at the bar.

They had been chatting loudly over the music for quite a while. His name was Eren Jäger, he had a man bun, turquoise eyes, sun kissed olive skin, and one of the best smiles Levi had seen in years.

Levi sets his now finished beer down on the bar (it definitely was not his alcohol of choice - it tasted like piss, but it was cheap so it would have to make do) and moved to stand up.

Eren quirks a brow at him, his lips slipping into another one of those bright smiles he had been flashing Levi all night. “Leaving so soon?” he asks.

Levi stares at the boy for a moment, contemplating if he should invite him back to his place. He appeared to be well built and on the taller side, although most people were taller than him. The glint in the younger boy’s eyes intrigued him and something was telling him to invite the kid over. “Want to come back to my place?” Levi finally asks, folding his coat in his arms ( it’s far too hot in here to put it on, but it’s really fucking cold outside this time of year in Trost).

The younger boy smirks and nods, tilting his head back and downing the rest of his beer. “Yeah.”

* * *

 

Eren can’t help but notice how clean this guy’s place is despite his very drunken state. It looks like there isn’t a speck of dust anywhere, and he suddenly feels very out of place as removes his shoes clumsily.

The shorter man - Levi, Eren thinks somewhere in the back of his mind - is quick to pull Eren in and down, forcing their gazes to meet. He can hear his heart pounding loudly in his ears, but he can’t tell if it’s from the amount of alcohol in his system or the way the shorter man’s charcoal eyes pierce him. At that moment, he decides it doesn’t matter, his hands winding themselves hurriedly around the other’s smaller frame and pulling Levi flush against himself.

* * *

 

Eren spends most of Saturday nursing a killer hangover. When Sunday rolls around, Armin forces him to sit down and organize all of his school supplies for the new semester. Armin knows Eren far too well; the chestnut haired boy would absolutely show up to class with an entire backpack that only had one most likely inkless pen in it.

Eren groans about it the entire time, but he does appreciate Armin’s help. He probably wouldn’t be in his final semester of undergrad right now if it wasn’t for his blonde haired best friend.

He is looking forward to the semester though. Getting to graduation would definitely be rough, knowing that it’s so close, but he has a good set of classes this time around. He’s finishing up a few of the lower level fine arts classes he never bothered to take as an underclassmen, so those should be easy, his baccalaureate level writing class for his fine arts major, and he has an internship under the dean of the fine arts college. Despite needing some help staying organized throughout college, Eren feels like he’s done pretty well for himself so far.

That is, until Monday morning.

He settles into a seat in one of the smaller classrooms in the psych building. He pulls out his notebook for the class (Armin made him designate notebooks and folders with loose leaf paper stored inside for each class) and a pencil, setting them on his tiny desk and leaning back in the uncomfortable chair. He messes around on his phone for a few minutes, eager for class to start so it can end. He’s already starving and definitely regretting not eating breakfast that morning.

Luckily, this class shouldn’t be too bad. It was a music psychology class, which sounded pretty interesting to him, but he had received an email a few days ago that a graduate student would be teaching it. He’s definitely dealt with some annoying grad students before, but most of the time he’d had no issue with them. He was known to be pretty good at sweet talking his way in and out of things.

But this time? Maybe not. When he sees a short man with black hair and charcoal eyes set his backpack down at the front of the classroom, his heart nearly drops to his stomach. No, scratch that, his swears his heart fell out of his body. 

Eren Jaeger internalizes a groan because he definitely, absolutely, without a doubt, slept with the grad student who’s teaching his music psych class.

**Author's Note:**

> You thought you would even get kissing in the first chapter? Absolutely not. This is supposed to be a slow burn fic, after all. (I'm not good at slow burns. We'll see if it actually happens.) Let me know what you think!


End file.
